Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving module and a camera device using the same, and more particularly to an electromagnetic driving module which converts electrical energy into mechanical energy and a camera device using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electronic device includes a driving module to drive an element to move a predetermined distance. For example, some of camera devices are equipped with OIS (optical image stabilization) driving modules so as to improve image quality.
However, since a conventional driving module includes a complex driving member, such as a stepper motor, an ultrasonic motor, a piezoelectric actuator, etc. to generate the driving power, and the driving power has to be transmitted by a number of transmission elements, it is not easy to assemble and the manufacturing cost is high. In addition, a conventional driving module is also large in size and has a high power consumption due to its complex construction.
Additionally, the OIS (optical image stabilization) driving module in a conventional camera device uses a number of hanging wires to suspend a lens barrel over a substrate. However, the length of the hanging wires results in an increase in the thickness of the camera device. Additionally, in order to keep the position of the lens barrel relative to the base, the OIS driving module has to operate continuously, which consumes power even when the camera device is not being used to capture images.
Therefore, a driving module that has the advantages of small size and saving electricity is desired by manufacturers.